This invention relates to a tether ball game which is used to simultaneously whirl in the air, in opposite directions, a plurality of balls or the like. The game is an improvement over those disclosed in the above-identified patents in that it provides a unique handle member for the balls which may be held in several positions to test the skill of the operator. The handle member may also be manipulated internally to provide a further test of skill.
In accordance with the invention, a circular disc-like core is provided, around which is loosely disposed a ring to which the tether ball cord is fastened. The disc and ring are confined between a pair of annular members so that the tether extends outwardly therebetween. By holding the annular members between the thumb and other fingers and using appropriate wrist motions, the balls can be made to swing in opposite directions simultaneously.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, indicia may be provided between the core and at least one annular member and which are visable therethrough. The indicia may be shifted relative to the tether connection point during ball swinging, thus providing an additional challenge to the operator.